Can't believe it
by Sebchel
Summary: Maka and kid lemon. Rated m


_**Maka pov.**_

_**There was a party for defeating the kishin. We were having a great time having fun and don't have to worry about anything. Soul was talking with Liz and patty. Black star was jumping around talking about how awesome he is. Kid just in the back watching everyone else have fun. He is always looks hot with his normal clothes he wears. I have a crush on him since I first met him. Everyone thinks I have a feelings for soul but I don't.**_

_**I walk towards kid in the corner of my eye I can see soul looking at me. Soul likes me but I can't like him in that way. When I get closer to kid he turns and looks at me, he smiles at Maka, why did you come over here I'm not don't anything?" **_

_**Instead of answering the question I leaned in towards his face. I close my eyes and pressed my lips on his lips. His lips taste like chocolate with mint. I could have kissed him forever but we have to breath. I couldn't hear anything going around us, I let go and look at him. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, Goodbye kid I will leave you to yourself," I said. I turned around and see everyone starring at us, I start to blush until I looked like a tomato. The next thing I know is my face having tears coming down my face and running out the school.**_

_**Kid pov.**_

_**Maka came up to me with this determination on her face. Wonder what she want? " hey Maka why did you come over here im not doing anything?" Instead of answering she leaned forward and closed her eyes. What is going on? I was confused that I only felt her lips on mine. To say I was shocked is an understatement. Maka albarn is freaking kissing me**_

_**My crush kissed me im so lucky. Her lips taste like apple cinnamon with cherry' let go and everything was silent. I couldn't think properly and I could see Maka running out the door. My feet moved and ran after her. When I catch up to her I kissed her hard and wrapped my arms around her waist. I let go and took her to my house. We went to my room and the radio came on with no one. **_

No ones pov

Kid kissed her mouth and nibbles softly on her lips. His hands went to her blonde curly hair and pulls on them. _**" Ah.. Kid.."**_ Kid mouth moves to her jaw and than to her neck. He sucks on her neck and leaves a love bite on it. _**" You are mine Maka no ones but mine you hear that."**_ He growled at her. She nods and lets out a deep throaty moan.

Kid goes to the top of her emerald green dress that goes to her knees. His hands unzips her dress. The dress drops to the floor and she's left in her black lacy undergarment. Kids eyes popped out when he saw how big her breasts are.

_**" You have been hiding them for your whole life or what? You are beautiful don't listen to soul."**_

Maka blushes and try's to cover herself up, but kid is faster and takes her hand puts them on is shirt buttons. She shyly started to unbuttoned them. He took it off and Maka blushes harder.

_**"Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

She nodes slowly. Maka took her hands and unclips her bra. Kid growled and pushed her on the bed.

_**" You are such a tease, you hear me?"**_

Kid takes one of her breast and starts to suck hard on it. Maka's body reached and pushed closer to kids. Her hands went to his hair. She pulled on them when he bite hard. "_**Aha...Kid...Dont.."**_

Kid lets go and kiss her lips. His hands went to her underwear and pulled them slowly to tease her.

_**" Kid!... Stop.. Hurry... Up"**_

He smirks and chuckles softly. _**" Okay don't get your panties in a twist."**_ He pulls them off they land in the pile of clothes on the floor. His fingers crossed her pussy. Maka makes a deep throaty moan loudly. Her hips buckle, his hands were moving up her thighs, up onto her hips, then sliding back down to inner thighs. He then gently stroked Maka's pussy, sighing _**"Of course..."**_ She moaned as kid touched her so intimately. He found her clitoris immediately, gently rubbing it at first. _**"Oh my.., Kid, that feels so good..."**_ She began to finger fuck her tight pussy, getting her used to his large thin fingers. When he felt her walls tighten, he pulled his dripping finger out of her, and she moaned with loss_**." No Kid I need release soon ."**_

He bent down to get between her spread legs, teasing her clitoris at first, then penetrating her with his tongue. Maka had never felt something so wonderful in her life. His tongue licked her painfully slow. He was swirling his tongue inside her. It felt incredible for her first time. As his moaned, making her pussy vibrate.

She began to feel her self coming closer to orgasm, and suddenly her body was convulsing, she could not control the sounds that came out of her mouth, waves of pleasure were rocking her body and all she could notice was her contracting pussy and how amazing it felt to get fucked by Kols tongue_**." Kid.. Fuck.. Ama..zing..Kid!" **_

Kid got up and looked at Maka. " Are you okay to keep going?" She nods her head. _**" I'm not used to this. This is my truly first time."**_

Maka gets up and push Kid to the bed. She unbuckles his pants and tug them off. She sits herself on his waist. His hands go to her breasts. Kid squeezed her breasts tightly. " Hey its my turn to pleasure you,"She Smiles.

Kid chuckles softly and nods. Maka kisses his lips and bite his bottom lip. Her hands trail down his abs softly. " Dam.. Oh.." She lays butterfly kisses on his neck and goes to his chest. She nibbles and sucks on his chest. She goes until she is at his boxers. Her hands takes off his 's eyes wide by his size. He looks about 11 inches and very thick. Her hands wraps around his cock.

Maka is curios while looking at his size._** " Will it fit? You are huge kid. Are all guys like that size?" **_Kid blushes softly but if you look close you can see it. _**" It will fit ,but we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to. Not all guys maka."**_

Maka hesitant to touch him, but her curiously wanted to know how it felt. She grabbed him which caused him to hiss._**" It's soft but hard. "**_ She slowly goes up and down. He grunts and whimpers. Her finger fiddles with his tip. She feels him get more harder. Maka goes faster than before. He grunts loudly now. _**" How do you taste kid?" **_Instead of answering kid closed his eye.__Maka puts him in her mouth. His hips buckle up to meet her mouth._**" Your mouth is so fucking hot and wet Maka!"**_ She swirls her tongue around his tip. She goes deep until her nose is touching the base of his cock.

Kid hips shot off of the bed, pushing more of his cock into her throat as he wound his fingers in her hair. "_**Jesus Maka! Where did you, God—"**_ anything else was cut off when she repeated her motions, this time her tongue caressing the bottom as she pushed her nose to nestle at the base of his cock. Kid hips started moving off of the bed as she hummed. He was muttering, now, cussing about hotness and vibration, with wetness. Maka sucked lightly as she bobbed her head in the rhythm.

_**"I'm close, Ma. Your mouth feels so fucking good,"**_ she smiled around him, still humming and looking up at him. He fluttered his eyes, looking her in the eyes before tugging her hair back, trying to tear her off him. _**"I'm gonna…babe stop,"**_ She didn't yet Kid couldn't take it anymore. "_**Maka!... Oh... Ah that..incredible. "**_ him panting. She swallows most of his cum. " Sweet and salty yummy ," she said. Maka licks her lips to get his cum off her face. Maka still had a bit of cum on her face. Kid got up and licked it off. She gets up, Kid push her down and spread her legs open wide. Kid gets up and kiss her. He licks her bottom lip. His tongue swirls in her mouth.

He potion his dick in to her entrance. He push softly. _**" oh.. Kid...Uh.. Hu...rts.."**_ He waits for her to get used to his size. Blood dripping out. Slowly he pulled back. _**" Kid... Uh... Fuck... "**_ Kid chuckles and kiss Maka lips. He thrust his hips forward. He starts to go faster than before. _**" Kid.. Ugh!.. Never... Knew... It would.. Feel.. ."**_ Maka puts her legs on his shoulders and thrust her hips towards him.

_**" Kid!.. Uh...oh.. ."**_

His pace grew ever more frantic now, making her feel full. He thrust hard, it hurt and thrill her equally. _**" Can't.. Hold.. Cum... For me Maka," **_ He growled out. He thrust one more time and she lost control_**. **_

_**" ohhhhh...Kid... Fantastic... Again.. Hot...Sexy... Sex"**_ Kid had to cum he thrust one more time and his seed was filling her up._**" You are mine Maka Albarn and I'm never letting you go to anyone."**_ Kid gives her givers her another marking telling them she is his forever. He kisses her head and pulls out of her. She whimpers and pulls the blankets over them.

Kid gets out of the bed and walks towards his desk. He gets a small black box and pulled Maka up. She starts to protest until she saw kid get on his knees.

_**" Maka albarn I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of how long we love together. You are beautiful and smart. Also symmetric and know how to defend yourself. When we met I knew you would be the best thing to me. You are strong and independent. I won't give you up or to anyone else. One day you will have the best wedding. I don't care what anyone says about us. We will work out no matter what. I will treat you right. I will never make you mad or cry. If you want I'll be there for you when ever you want me. Maka albarn will you marry me ? **_

By the end of his speech Maka had tears coming down her face. She was speechless they were naked for crisis sake. Kids face started to Los color.

_**"Oh.. I see..this was ...a one night stand I guess." **_Maka shakes her head and kissed him. _**"Yes kid I will marry you. I love you too babe." **_Kid outs the ring on her finger and push her on the bed. He kisses her and wraps his arms around her waist. _**" Thank you Maka now lets go to sleep, we have to tell everyone tomorrow and get everything planned out." **_

_**" Of course kid but thank you, you made me feel good and have a chance to be happy."**_ They snuggle up and fall asleep.

Plz follow me or comment about the story.


End file.
